


Staying Human

by ShelbyF615



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android-Human relationship, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Doesn't Equal Blood, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Identity, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyF615/pseuds/ShelbyF615
Summary: Recently-turned-deviant Connor is learning to adjust to his new life and the new world ever since the android revolution and accepting his role as co-advocate for equal rights for androids. Without the threat of CyberLife and Amanda bearing down on his shoulders, he is now free to be his own person and make his own decisions, but becoming human isn't as easy as he thought it would be. Every deviant he investigated before his own deviancy now lived their own, free lives and were thriving. They had friends, worked like their human co-inhabitors, and some even created their own families.Connor has Hank and Sumo, but as he watches the world around him, he wonders if there's more to his deviancy other than playing the guinea pig for Kamski's experiments and roommate for Hank. When Hank encourages Connor to broaden his horizons and meet new people, Hank's neighbor returns home with her three children to find that Detroit and its residents have truly made some revolutionary changes...





	1. October 17, 2035

  Norah cuddled five-year-old Jackson to her side as they stood under the protection of an old umbrella, the only thing shielding them from the unrelenting and merciless weather. She tilted it a little to the right so the boy stayed nice and dry while she felt the heavy drops of rain begin to soak through her shoes. They were her favorite pair, as well.

  At that moment, trivial matters such as ruining her only pair of comfortable heels were quickly forgotten as she kept a close eye on the man who refused to step away from the freshly dug grave. The little casket had already been lowered into the earth and most of the mourners had already left, but Norah couldn't find the strength to part from where she stood.

  The canopy that was set up for the graveside service was still there, but she couldn't find the nerve to enter again. If Jackson were not with her, she wouldn't have even accepted the third offer when other mourners ushered people in for shelter from the rain, but she didn't want to risk him catching a cold. So, the well-meaning couple that pressed together to clear a space for them brought her and Jackson closer to the grieving family.

  She had tried to convince Jackson to stay home with his siblings, but he refused. The poor boy was on the verge of a mental breakdown when she first told him that she was going alone. She sometimes forgot the rare maturity he had somehow inherited for his age. After he begged her to let him go, she couldn't deny his only request. If the roles were reversed, she'd do anything to be there for her best friend's family.

  Little Cole Anderson was Jackson's best friend ever since pre-K. Their strong bond amazed both Norah and the Andersons when they still chose to play and spend time together after the first few weeks of school. They were inseparable from the very start...Until now.

  As Jackson wrapped an arm around Norah's upper legs and rested his head on her hips, Norah stared at the ground around the grieving father's feet. Lieutenant Anderson was always the most energetic character she had ever met. Seeing him so...broken...she simply couldn't process it. He just stood there, drenched from head to toe, and stared down into the six-foot-deep hole in the earth.

  Jackson lifted his head enough to gaze up at Norah with watery eyes. "We should go over there with Mr. Hank. He's really sad."

  Norah gently pressed a finger against her lips, gesturing for him to keep his voice down, and rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know, Jax. I think we should leave him be for now." She said in a faint whisper for only Jackson to hear.

  Jackson's little eyebrows furrowed together as he contemplated Norah's words. He rubbed his eye and sniffled as he continued to watch Lieutenant Anderson for a moment longer. "Please? I really wanna give him a hug."

  Norah peeled herself away from the boy and took his hand, leading him back to a more private corner of the cemetery. There was a small, concrete bench along the walkway that was free from any passerbys. Norah took Jackson there and wrapped him tight against her side as a few tears spilled over Jackson's eyelids and began to stream down his fair cheeks.

  "W-we need to talk to him...f-friends don't let friends be s-sad alone, r'member? That's what you always s-say!" Jackson's breath hitched and caught in his throat as his tears began to build.

  She felt his little shoulders twitch as sobs began to rack his body. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she burrowed her cheek on top of his shaggy curls. She wished for an escape for the pain her little boy was feeling, but she knew this was something he was going to have to experience. It would stay with him for the rest of his life, but eventually, as he got older, he would learn to make room for the pain. Until then, she was there to caress the anxiety and kiss the sorrow away for as long as possible.

  "I know, baby, I know," she paused to glance up at Hank once again. Someone else had the same idea in mind when they came and gently placed their hand on his shoulder in an effort to express their condolences. Hank didn't move an inch. He didn't even tear his gaze away from Cole's grave.

  "Sometimes, no matter how much you want to help them, people just...need to feel things. Sometimes people need to be alone when they're sad. You can still let them know you're there for them when they need a friend, but it's important to know when to let them...get used...to their new life..." She tried her best to explain it to him in a way any five-year-old boy would understand, but Jackson wasn't like most five-year-old boys.

  Sniffling, Jackson snuggled his chilled body closer against Norah's side. "But sometimes people just say they want to be alone when they really don't. How do we know when is really the best time to leave them alone? What if they're just too sad to ask for help?"

  Everyday Jackson surprised her with how grown-up he and his bleeding heart were. Today was no different. She was at a loss for words as she hugged his shoulders and wiped his tears away with her fingertips.

  "I...I don't know, baby. I suppose it depends on how close you are to that person...how well you know each other and when they're not being honest."

  Jackson considered this as a gust of wind chilled him down to the bone. He watched Hank solemnly grieve the loss of his only child with a mixture of childlike curiosity and an understanding well beyond his years.

  "Do you think Mr. Hank will ever be happy again? Do you think someone can help him be happy? Maybe even someone to be his new family?"

  Norah couldn't even begin to imagine the anguish Hank's entire being was in right now. She hoped and prayed that she would never find out. Yet, Jackson's words sent chills down her spine as she thought about what the days ahead had in store for Hank and his, now, empty home. She couldn't imagine Hank being alone, but things were different now. Hank was different now.

  "I...I-I don't...know, baby," she whispered faintly and hated the hopelessness she felt lingering behind in her words after they were lost in the wind. "I sure hope so." 


	2. New Beginnings

 “You were CyberLife’s most advanced prototype prior to the revolution, Connor. You were created to adapt to any environment and method you deemed necessary. How can this be any different?” 

 Connor stood alongside Elijah Kamski in his luxurious, home office surveying the digital blueprint Kamski had pulled up onto the screen behind his desk with a critical eye.

 The majority of the U.S. and the entire population of remaining androids distrusted CyberLife regardless of the countless attempts they had made in the last three months to prove to their once-loyal customers that they could still be trusted with all their other, non-android needs. Their appeals weren’t very convincing and sales were at an all-time low. Hank theorized that their decline would plummet to the point of no return and they would have no choice but to shut down. Which, in typical Hank manner, he deemed to be a hidden blessing. Connor felt indifferent on the matter.

 But this…? Markus had convinced Connor to accept that he had played a role in their species’ complete liberation and agreed to be an advocate for their rights, but this was something he did not remember signing up for…

 “How would this prove anything to...well, anyone? Changing my synthetic appearance? Androids want to be accepted for who they are. I know you secluded yourself from public eye, but did you see the revolution at all?” Connor finally responded as he saw Kamski’s eyes shift eagerly back and forth between Connor and the blueprint in anticipation. 

 Kamski just flashed his typical arrogant smirk and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Yes, I did see the revolution and I know there were some poor, abused androids that despised humans,  _ but  _ no one ever saw the ones that were respected and cared for by their human counterparts. Tell me, infamous deviant hunter...Don’t  _ you  _ ever desire to become a little more human? The cons make up a long and tedious list, but there are  _ some  _ pros to our inferiority.” 

 Connor decided not to react to Kamski’s words, but he couldn’t ignore his sense of curiosity as he studied Kamski’s plans once more. During his short time living as Hank’s roommate, he easily concluded that humans had an innumerable amount of flaws in their system that Connor was just content with never experiencing himself. Yet, during the nighttime when he was all alone with his own thoughts, he envied humans and their ability to dream the night away. 

 Dreaming was not one of Kamski’s new promises in this idea. Perhaps there were others across the country that desired to live a life closely similar to that of humans, but Connor was not one of them. 

 “I don’t know, Kamski. Perhaps, but this is all assumption. Why waste time and resources on theories? My people will not like being told what they should want,” Connor warned, raising a brow as he looked over at Kamski out of the corner of his eye.

 “Some people don't realize what they truly want until it's right in front of them, Connor. That simple fact of life can apply to androids as well…” Kamski retorted with a knowing smirk. 

 Connor didn't understand what he was talking about, but that wasn't uncommon when he was forced to visit Mr. Elijah Kamski. Kamski and confusion typically went hand in hand. 

 “However one may see things, this is a symbol of change and acceptance. You and I can show them that we are here to assist them and to cater to their wants and needs in their new lives. Markus would be too obvious and he's too much of an authoritative influence. No one would buy into the original thought. You are my perfect candidate, Connor,” Kamski continued after he realized Connor had nothing more to say on the matter. 

 Kamski strolled along the other side of the desk until he sauntered over to peer up into Connor's analyzing eyes. 

 “What do you say, Connor? Hm? Do you truly have the desire to become human or is the machine still rearing its mechanical, emotionless head into your unstable programming?”

 Connor knew he should be used to Kamski's manipulative taunts by now, but the desire to defend himself was still there. The desire to plead his case in utter desperation was still alive and well ever since his first encounter with Kamski and his infamous “test.” Hank told him he didn't have to explain himself and his own decisions to anyone. He was his own person; a man who wasn't required to report his motives behind any and every decision like a machine did. 

 “Give me time to think it over, Kamski. I'll give you my answer within the next few weeks,” Connor finally concluded, folding his hands behind his back and squaring his shoulders. 

Kamski's once smug expression fell ever so slightly in disappointment, but he didn't push it. “Very well then…” Kamski swiveled on his left foot and returned back to his desk, pressing a button and disabling the view of the blueprint. “If that's what you desire, I suppose you are entitled to ‘sleep on it',” Kamski mused humorlessly as he summoned one of his many Chloe assistants to his office. 

 Chloe, waltzing into the room with a newfound pep, responded eagerly to Kamski's summons and folded her hands at her waist. “How may I help you today, Elijah?” 

 Kamski glared into his transparent computer screen and waved his first three fingers dismissively. “Please escort Connor to the door. We're done here.”

 Chloe's friendly gaze switched over to Connor and she beamed a radiant smile. “It'd be my pleasure, Elijah.”

 Connor furrowed his brow at Chloe's odd excitement and stole a glance back at Kamski who had already devoted all his attention back to his new creation. Connor decided to take the hint and left the room with Chloe. 

 Connor stared at his feet as he walked in hopes of avoiding the way Chloe awkwardly swayed her hips while she walked and contemplated Kamski's offer. He had a lot to talk to Hank about. 

                                    °°°°°°°°°°

   Several hours later, Connor trailed thoughtfully behind Hank as they perused the dog food aisle of the local supermarket. Connor went straight to Hank after his meeting with Kamski and Hank convinced him that a trip to the store might be a bit more refreshing than sitting home alone and brewing on the topic. 

 Hank had asked how it went, but Connor hadn't fully told his friend the entirety of the visit. Especially Kamski's request. He didn't even know where to begin on that one. So, instead, he half-heartedly listened to Hank's grumbling complaints on the prices for dog food with a busy mind. 

 The store wasn't particularly busy since it was a week day, but a few mothers wrestled their squawking, sticky-fingered toddlers and bribed them with electronics as they longingly eyed the alcohol aisle. One man tapped his foot impatiently as the elderly lady in front of him dug through the contents of her purse for a particular coupon she was given weeks ago. 

 He didn't quite understand humans and the fact bothered him. Every other deviant he knew of and crossed paths with on the street seemed to blend into the human faces around them. Connor was able to analyze and find the obvious differences, but if it weren't for his programming, he wasn't sure if he could spot it. 

 Connor stuck out like a sore thumb --as Hank said one time-- and he knew it. He entered the room and humans would forget about anything and everything they were focused on and stop to watch him go by. Some visibly tensed and he could sense their heart rate increasing as he strode by confidently. 

 If Hank was at his side, they'd turn to him next in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. There were still those that were skeptical of androids and purposely kept their distance from them and their supporters. They never seemed too appreciative whenever their daily norm was interrupted by his presence. 

 As Hank begrudgingly chose a brand of dog food and tossed a few cans in his basket, Connor eyed a couple in the aisle across from them. They were young. Probably college kids no older than 22 and they snickered loudly as they pressed their bodies even closer to each other. 

 The girl with hair as dark as the midnight sky practically purred as her crystalline eyes scanned the variety of heart-shaped boxes in front of her. The man beside her dipped his head closer to her neck and whispered in her ear and she threw her head back in laughter. 

 Connor tilted his head to the side as they continued on in the same manner for a few more minutes before the girl looked over at her boyfriend from under her lashes and snatched a random box of candy. The boy flashed a dimpled smile at her and pulled on their entwined hands, dragging her away to the check-out line. 

 Hank rolled his eyes and snapped Connor out of his trance by grabbing his elbow and pulling him to the next aisle. “Damned Valentine's…God's special curse to everyone who doesn't give a damn!” Hank cursed under his breath and made a beeline for the aisle labeled “Beer & Wine.”

 “I…I don't understand,” Connor questioned, casting curious looks over his shoulder as he watched the couple slam their cash down on the counter in desperation. 

 Hank huffed and picked out a case of beer before coming to Connor's rescue, “Valentine's Day, Connor. It'll be here in a couple of weeks. It's the worst damn holiday of the year. Just a bunch of desperate people looking for other desperate people who want to get laid.”

 Connor's brows pulled together in complete and utter confusion at Hank's explanation. “‘Get laid?’”

 Hank swiveled back to look at Connor, bewildered. Connor was lost and Hank refused to be his beacon of light right now. “Another time, Connor. I am  _ not  _ in the mood for a ‘birds and the bees’ talk right now.”

 “What does an animal and an insect have to do with a human holiday, Hank?”

 “Nothing! Jesus, Connor, another time, alright?”

 Connor wasn't satisfied with his answer, but he could tell Hank was irritated so he decided not to push it any further. Yet, he watched as the couple rushed out the door and to their vehicle, coming together and pressing their lips against each other's before hopping into the car. 

 He had seen a few humans do it before and awkwardly witnessed Markus and North, but the act still confused him. He gathered that it was a sign of a close, intimate relationship, but he couldn't figure out the significance of it. Of all the things one could do, why that? Did they enjoy the sensation? Was it common procedure like handshakes when meeting someone new? 

 “So, you gonna tell me what Elijah wanted to talk about or what?” Hank interrupted his thoughts as he absentmindedly strolled down the snack food aisle. 

 Connor tore his gaze from the couple and focused on Hank. “He wants me to test out a new design he has for any androids possibly seeking a vessel more compatible for human activities. It would require internal and external upgrades to my system.”

Hank cocked a brow. “So, you  _ have  _ been holding out on me,” he mumbled them spoke a little louder, “What kind of upgrades?”

 “I would be able to completely shut down temporarily for approximately 7 hours at my own choosing, for starters.”

 “Hmph, sleep mode. That's one way to kill time. What else?”

 Connor watched as Hank chose a bag of plain,greasy potato chips over the baked. Hank immediately looked up to him and wagged a finger at him.

 “Don't start,” he warned knowingly when he saw Connor's lips part to say something as his eyes followed the bag from the shelf to Hank's basket. 

 Connor's brows rose as he contemplated what to do, then his shoulders sagged in defeat. Hank and his junk food shared an inseparable bond that Connor would never understand. 

 “C'mon, what else?” Hank waved off his past remark as he searched for another savory snack. 

 Connor let out a breath and folded his arms loosely against his chest --a habit he picked up from Hank. “Well, the new upgrade would also allow me to eat and drink whatever I choose without affecting my biocomponents. He was able to bypass the need to dispose of solid foods, but liquids are a more complicated matter.”

 Hank chuckled and grabbed a bag of pretzels. “Androids have a secret desire to use the shitter? What  _ has  _ this world come to…?”

 Connor chose to ignore Hank's crude comment and followed a step behind him as he made his way down the aisle. “Kamski believes that androids desire many unnecessary human functions. I don't know what's more unnerving: the possibility of him being right or the possibility of him thinking of androids in…certain ways?”

 Hank scoffed in agreement. “I just know that I'm glad  _ you're  _ the one that has to deal with him rather than me!”

 The corner of Connor's mouth lifted in a small grin as they made their way over to the check-out and waited in line. 

 “What about the other thing? The, uh, external upgrades?” Hank asked with a soft snap of his finger as the thought came back to memory. 

 Connor folded his hands behind his back and took a step closer to Hank as a man and his two children pulled their cart up behind them. 

 “Well, Kamski's plan is to, based solely on each android's decision, add or remove matching, functional genitals like those from former sexually-designed androids,” Connor stated matter-of-factly without lowering his volume. 

 The oldest child behind him giggled and tugged on their father's sleeve. “Daddy! Daddy, he said  _ sex!  _ He owes Mama a quarter for the bad-word jar!”

 Hank clapped a hand against Connor's mouth and muttered an apology to the appalled parent that was now searching for a new register to file behind. 

 “Connor…a special  _ talk _ may be in store after all because…dammit! You can't just talk about human reproduction in public for Christ's sake!”

 “Does this ‘special talk’ involve the flying creatures?” Connor mumbled underneath Hank's clammy hand. 

 Hank retracted his hand and pinched his nose as he attempted to calm down. “Just don't say another damn word about…that again, got it?”

Connor nodded once and gave him a thumbs up. “Got it.”

 Hank closed his eyes for a second as he registered Connor's promise and turned when he heard the cashier beckon him to the register. “Forget Russian Roulette, this kid's gonna be the death of me…” Hank grumbled under his breath as he emptied his basket. 

 A young girl with vibrant, strawberry-red hair scanned his items with a cheerful smile and greeted them both as she placed them into bags. Hank and the girl carried on what Hank referred to as “small talk” and Connor perked when the mysterious Valentine's Day was mentioned again. 

 The girl giggled at Hank's comment on the holiday and Connor noticed the delicate patch of freckles across her cheekbones when he focused his attention on her and their conversation. “I  _ know _ , it's insane! It was, like, a week away from Christmas and I started stocking lame teddy bears and Valentine's cards. People are so desperate to rush through everything! Nobody enjoys anything like it's meant to be anymore.”

 Hank grinned politely as he handed a card over to her. “Finally, someone with some sense. Maybe this generation has a few hidden gems, after all.”

 The girl turned her attention to Connor when she noticed his piercing, attentive eyes on her. Connor sensed her heart rate accelerating and blood rushed to her face. “Um, what about you? Any plans?”

 Connor wasn't quite sure what she meant, but her comment on people being desperate brought previous thought back to mind. “Can  _ you  _ explain what it means to ‘get laid’?”

 The girl's deep, brown eyes bulged and her face turned a deep crimson. Connor furrowed his brows and his lips pursed at her mortified expression, but Hank didn't allow the girl to respond. 

 Hank took hold of Connor's elbow again, yanked his plastic bag from the dispenser, and dropped his card and wallet into the bag as he made a beeline for the exit. 

 Connor watched as the girl stared down at the register, clearly flustered, and tried to figure out what just happened. 

 “Next time, you're staying at the house and I don't care how miserable it makes you!” Hank barked out as he drug them to the vehicle and away from anyone within earshot of Connor. 

                                  °°°°°°°°°°

 The drive home was void of conversation despite Connor's multiple attempts over the blaring music. It wasn't a very long drive, but Connor took the few moments of silence to contemplate his day so far.

 Kamski, the frazzled mother at the supermarket, the odd couple that melted into each other over candies, the girl at the register left to cope with Connor's blunt question. He didn't understand humans and their contradicting manners. He supposed it depended on the company they entertained, but he didn't understand the separation of age groups, opinions, and moral standards. 

 Deviation was a lot harder than he anticipated. 

 When they approached home, Hank slowed down to a stop in front of the house across from his and turned down the radio. Connor pulled himself away from his thoughts and studied Hank. He loosened and tightened his grip on the steering wheel and his heart rate increased one beat faster than normal. His brow furrowed in thought and he gnawed on the inside of his mouth. 

 “What's wrong, Lieutenant?” 

 Hank glanced over at Connor, as if he forgot he was in the car with him, and took a deep breath through his nose. “I…I just…how long have those cars been over there?”

 Connor followed Hank's gaze and found the source of his anxiety. “Well, the black Honda has been there for the past few days. I remember seeing a man and woman carry boxes from the car into the house when they first arrived. I'm not sure who they are because I refrained from analyzing them just like you told me!”

 Hank didn't seem to be paying attention to Connor's response even though he asked for it. He didn't seem to settle down after it, as well. 

 “Is there a problem? Should we head over to investigate?”

 Hank finally pulled himself out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. “What? No, no…I just didn't realize she was actually coming back is all…” he mumbled breathlessly and took his foot off the brake so he could pull into their driveway. 

 He didn't say anymore about their neighbors as he parked and shut off the car, dragging himself out of the driver's seat. Connor watched as he immediately went for the door, neglecting his groceries in the back floorboard. 

 After retrieving Hank's groceries, Connor slammed the car door and caught a glimpse of the cars across the street. Hank told him that analyzing people and their belongings was rude and intrusive. Connor didn't understand how, though. This was what he was built for. He didn't know what else to do, either. 

 Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Hank was nowhere in sight, Connor focused on the other vehicle in the driveway and analyzed the license plate. 

 The owner of the vehicle was the first thing that caught his attention. Gavin Reed. 

 Connor glanced between Gavin's vehicle and Hank's house, putting the pieces together. He had no idea of the significance of this unknown woman Hank mentioned, but he assumed the source of his stress was the fact that Gavin had joined her. 

 Despite Hank's refusal, Connor knew he had no other choice but to investigate in hopes of easing Hank's discomfort of the thought. 

  
  


 


	3. Crossing Paths

 Connor relaxed on the couch in the living room, Sumo's heavy head resting on his knees, as he ran his fingers through the lazy dog's fur. Dogs and the humans’ decision to make them their companions was the only thing that made sense to him. Sumo kept him company during the hours Hank was busy at the station. 

 All the android-deviant drama had settled down tremendously in the last few weeks and the police department was finally settling back into their previous daily grind. Hank complained everyday after work that he was going to claw his eyes out if he had to write one more word on another report.

 Considering the chaos and scrutiny left in the revolution's wake, Connor did not return to the station with Hank, despite his multiple attempts. He would find another way to fill his hours until they both felt it was finally the right time.

 Connor didn't mind it much in the beginning, but as the weeks crawled by, he found himself questioning himself and his purpose in life. He was designed to aid in investigations and the criminal justice system. It was all he truly knew. Without something to analyze and construct, he felt utterly lost.

 Connor looked up from Sumo's down-trodden eyes when Hank changed the channel for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. There was always something wrong with each program, yet Hank still continued to search for a diamond in the rough.

 “We need hobbies, Connor, because there ain't shit on TV now a days,” Hank commented and let out a deep breath, his chin resting on his fist.

 “I thought you enjoyed ‘lazy Sundays', Hank?” 

 “I did when I was stuck behind a desk. Now I would  _ kill  _ to be called into something.”

 Connor peered through the window and studied the black Honda across the street. Hank hadn't mentioned his prodigal neighbor or Gavin since he first discovered their reappearance about two days ago. He purposely avoided the windows, as well.

 Connor slowly looked back at Hank and cocked his head to the right, “We could always investigate your neighbor. It's been two days since you realized she was here. We could ask her about her relation to Gavin Reed.”

 Hank's head snapped over to glare at Connor, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “That little shithead was over there?!”

 Connor gulped. “I analyzed the second vehicle and discovered it belonged to Gavin. I assumed you knew who it was.”

 Hank's lips pursed into a tight line and he clenched his jaw as he absorbed this new information. “I'm gonna kill her…No, I'll kill  _ him  _ for getting to her!”

 Connor didn't understand. He thought Hank was upset because he already _ knew _ Gavin was over at the neighbor's home. Why else would he be so perturbed at his neighbor's return?

 “Lieutenant?”

 Hank rubbed his chin as he glared at the TV screen. “I told you: Valentine's Day is the worst god _ damn  _ holiday!” He growled under his breath.

 Connor didn't get the chance to interrogate Hank any further when a light knocking at the door interrupted their heated silence.

 Hank jumped up from the couch, Sumo trailing behind him with a casual bark. 

 Connor decided to stay where he was for the time being. Instead, he decided to wait and listen unless Hank told him otherwise.

 Hank pulled the door open with a soft squeak and greeted his visitor. “Jackson? What're you doing over here?”

 Connor ran through every name that he or Hank had ever mentioned or encountered, but this Jackson never appeared. He must have something to do with the mysterious, unnamed neighbor.

 “This!” A young, male voice responded and Connor picked up the sound of small, clanking metal. “Norah left it at the house before we left and she wanted me to bring it over so she could fix up the house.”

 “Oh…well, she didn't have to do that. I think she gets more use out of it than me. Besides, I got a spare one on the hook,” Hank commented in a tone Connor had never heard him use before. It was soft and welcoming.

 The boy, Jackson, was quiet for a moment. “I dunno, I'm just doin' what I was told, ya know?”

 Connor heard Hank chuckle softly as Sumo scampered into the hallway.

 “Sumo!” The boy bellowed suddenly and Connor heard feet shuffling against the floor.

 “Jax, wait!” Hank warned, failing to corral the boy.

 Hank's comment was lost to the young boy's ears as Connor saw a scrawny, small body leap from the hallway and fall to his knees in front of the large Saint Bernard, wrapping his thin arms around the dog's neck.

 Connor watched as the boy's blond head curled into Sumo's thick fur as he dodged Sumo's eager attempts of licking Jackson's face and Sumo wagged his bushy tail excitedly. Connor had never seen Sumo so active and lively for as long as he had known him.

 The boy's melodious giggles filled the air as he accepted Sumo's act of affection and Hank tried to hide the smile forming as he glanced between Sumo and Connor.

 “I've missed you so much, Sumo! Gramma Esther has  _ the  _ ugliest poodle in the whole wide world and all it does is bark at people all day! He got mad when Kellan tried to cuddle him once!” Jackson laughed, filling Sumo in on all that happened at his grandmother's house as Hank contemplated what to do with Connor.

 Jackson turned to look up at Hank, but caught Connor in his peripheral vision and settled on him instead. His toothy smile fell slightly when he noticed Connor, but returned with a starstruck twinkle in his dark eyes.

 “Connor…!” Jackson breathed out in utter amazement, pulling himself off the ground to give Connor his full attention.

 Hank was silent as he anticipated both Jackson and Connor's next move and Sumo poked Jackson's hand with his wet nose, demanding his attention.

 Connor took the moment to analyze the boy and traced the his feature, waiting for his information to appear.

 Jackson Anthony Matthews. Born December 16, 2030. Son of John Anthony Matthews and Lyla Marilyn Mills. Elementary student. It showed his home address even though Connor had already gathered that he lived next door.

 Jackson continued to soak in all that was Connor and Connor was unsure of what to do. So, Hank stepped in and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

 “Jackson, I'd like you to meet-”

 “ _ The  _ Connor! I can't believe I'm meeting  _ the  _ Connor!” The boy gasped in disbelief and placed his hands on top of his head.

 Hank brows pulled together in confusion. “You… _ know _ of Connor? Why would Norah-”

 “Norah wouldn't let us watch the news while at Gramma's because she thought it was too ‘adult' for us, but I got on Gramma's computer and found  _ tons  _ of stuff about the androids and the revolution. It was so  _ wicked! _ ” Jackson cut off Hank again, taking a step closer to Connor.

  When humans spotted him in public, they went out of their way to avoid crossing his path. This little human practically glowed with excitement and took timid steps to draw closer to him. Connor didn't understand the feeling in the pit of his artificial stomach, but it spread a soothing warmth across his body.

 “And that video of you on the news leading those androids out of CyberLife…dude! It was so awesome! I mean, Markus was cool and all, but you were like an android detective, right? That's so cool…” The boy seemed beside himself as a million different emotions flashed across his fair features.

 Hank cleared his throat and gently led Jackson into the living room where Connor stood at the edge of the couch. “Connor, this is Jackson. He, uh, he lives across the street.”

 Jackson gulped loudly and lifted a hand up to him. Connor scanned the boy and saw his little heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He was anxious, but not in the self-destructing way that Connor was used to.

 Realizing both Jackson and Hank were waiting on Connor to respond, he took the boy's hand in his and attempted his best, inviting smile. Jackson's hand felt so small and delicate in his hand, but it was also soft and warm. He could feel his frantic pulse underneath his thumb.

 “I'm Jackson. I'm 8 and have an IQ of 150! That's impressive, right? I mean, I'm no android, but that's still cool, right?”

 Hank rolled his eyes with an amused scoff. “Modest as always, kid.”

 Jackson giggled at Hank's comment, but kept his focus on Connor, eagerly awaiting his response. Hank looked up at Connor and arched a brow, waiting for him to answer.

 “Most fully-grown humans only average an IQ of 100. I would say 150 is definitely an impressive score. Especially for a human your age,” Connor replied sincerely, releasing the little boy's hand.

 Jackson smiled from ear-to-ear and a sense of pride made him stand a little taller, chest puffed out and shoulders squared.

 “Do you want something to drink, Jax? I might have some soda leftover or there's…leftover pizza?” Hank offered, trying to remember exactly what was left in the fridge. Connor was going to have to make a trip to the store himself or the fridge was never going to be stocked with more nutritious options. 

 Jackson looked over at Hank and shook his head. “No thanks, it's okay. Norah told me not to bother you.”

 “C'mon, it's no bother. I haven't seen you guys in three months, one can of soda isn't going to cross the line,” Hank insisted.

 “Nah, it's not that. Norah just wanted me to come right back to help Kenna clean her room. Norah wants to get rid of some of her old toys, but Kenna doesn't want to. Gavin threatened to put them all in the shredder the other day and made her cry. Gavin's such a douchebag…” Jackson explained, his words laced with venom at the mention of Gavin.

 Both Hank and Connor perked at the mention of Gavin. Hank came around and faced Jackson, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

 “Hey, watch your mouth…but what the hell is Norah doing with that…idiot,” Hank paused to find the right, kid-friendly insult.

 Connor's lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but no words came. He genuinely wanted to know the boy's thoughts on Gavin and this Norah they both spoke of. Connor assumed Norah was the neighbor Hank mentioned a few days ago.

 Jackson shrugged, obviously embarrassed for being reprimanded, but answered him anyway. “I dunno, it's Norah. I love her, but she has an awful taste in guys. He met us at the airport and drove us home. He spent the whole day trying to stick his tongue down Norah's throat…”

 Connor wrinkled his nose in disgust at the visual that popped in his mind. How could humans possibly find pleasure in that? Or was it just Gavin?

 Hank mumbled something under his breath and shook his head. “You let me know how that goes, alright? You keep an eye on her and make sure she stays safe.”

 Jackson nodded twice. “Always, Hank.”

 Hank let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and ruffled his curly hair. “I've taught you well, kiddo.”

 Jackson grinned victoriously as Hank made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. “So, I got one last can of Pineapple Passion left, Jax. Sound good?”

 Connor watched Jackson as he picked up the collar and leash set that he had previously given Hank --who had set it down on the coffee table-- and went to put it in one of the drawers in the TV stand.

 The more he watched Hank interact with this child, the more his intrigue grew. The way they spoke referred to some past, personal connection that made Connor realize that there was even more to Hank and his troubled past than he originally thought.

 Hank pulled out the last can of soda from the fridge and made his way to the living room, catching Connor's eye and hinting that he take a seat back on the couch instead of awkwardly standing and watching the boy's every move.

 Connor obeyed Hank's unspoken command and eased himself down as Jackson dropped Sumo's collar and leash in the drawer, turning his head when something on the edge of the stand caught his eye.

 Hank busied himself with straightening the couch cushions and opening Jackson's drink when Connor sensed a shift in Jackson's heart rate. He was frozen where he stood, every muscle tense and locked in place. He glanced over at Hank, trying to capture his attention, when he heard Jackson softly gasp for air.

 Hank placed the can down on the coffee table and took a step towards Jackson, unsure of which approach to take. “Jax?”

 Jackson didn't answer Hank nor did he accept his drink. Spinning on his heel, Jackson made a beeline for the front door and barreled through it, not bothering to shut it on the way out.

 “Jackson! Hey, kid, wait!” Hank called out for him, rushing to the door.

 Connor decided to investigate what could have possibly upset the boy enough to bolt out the door like that. Closing the drawer, he looked over the TV stand to find the picture frame displaying Cole's picture Connor had found months ago during the deviant case.

 Connor picked up the picture, studying the little boy staring back at him, and peeked through the blinds as he saw Jackson's small frame vanish inside his house.

 The connection Connor had pondered over minutes ago seemed quite clear to him now. He was unsure of how, but the same unresolved trauma Hank carried after the tragic death of his son was also bearing down on Jackson's timid shoulders.

 


	4. Spare the Pleasantries

 Norah gripped the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grasp as the sound of the Alvin and The Chipmunks CD filled the tense silence inside the car. Five-year-old McKenna sat in the back seat, sulking, with her little arms crossed tight against her chest as she glared at everything that passed through the window. 

 It was only noon and they had only been home for less than a week. She did  _ not  _ want to deal with the little girl's anger issues so early on in their new beginning.

 After three months of dealing with her mother, dealing with a kindergartener's attitude was something she was not quite ready for. Having Gavin back in her life didn't ease her woes, either.

 Still, she refused to take out her anger and stress on McKenna. She promised she would never be that person. Reaching over and turning down the squeaky, high-pitched voices, Norah let out a sigh and glanced back at McKenna through the rear-view mirror.

 “You know we have to talk about this, McKenna. I let you stay home a day later than your brother so you could prepare yourself for today. What you did was unacceptable,” Norah warned in a kind, easy tone as she brought McKenna back from her begrudging trance.

 McKenna didn't turn her head from the window, but her big, blue eyes softened at Norah's words. “It's not my fault Emma's such a big crybaby,” McKenna mumbled with a pout.

 Norah arched a brow. “She would have no reason to cry if you had chosen to be kind,” She said pointedly, watching McKenna's grumpy expression fade ever so slightly.

 “Ever since the news talked about Daniel, she thinks she's  _ so  _ special or something! A lotta people had mean androids, there's nothing important about  _ her! _ ” McKenna snapped, tearing her eyes from the scenery to look up at Norah in the rear-view.

 Norah felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of androids, but she resisted the urge to physically cringe. “A lot of people were hurt because of CyberLife's mistakes, honey. People still aren't over it and may not be for a while. We were lucky enough to avoid that chaos, but a lot of people owned androids and got hurt because of them. We should be sensitive to those that were,” she paused when she saw McKenna's brows furrow together, “no matter how annoying they may be about it.”

 McKenna looked back out the window and shrugged. “Or someone can tell her to stop being a drama queen.”

 Norah shook her head dismissively and decided to change the subject. “Well, don't you forget your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. If you still want a party, you better start thinking about how you treat people.”

 McKenna was silent after that and Norah didn't press the subject.

 The rest of the car ride home was quiet until Norah drove past their driveway and pulled into Hank Anderson's. She had sent Jackson over to give Hank's original leash and collar for Sumo back, but instead of having to drag him back home, Jackson had flown through the door and locked himself away in his room for an hour before he would let her come in.

 She still wasn't quite sure what had upset Jackson so much yesterday, but he refused to stay home today when she suggested that he rest from whatever episode he was experiencing.

 Before Markus became such a legendary figure and before the news reports of deviants, Norah and Hank had about a five-year-long agreement that Norah and the kids could come over to visit or walk Sumo anytime they wanted. At the time, Hank was hardly ever home because he kept the road hot on multiple cases, so Norah dropped in and made sure the house and Sumo were well taken care of.

 Even after…everything and even though Hank was home more often than not, Norah still popped in every other day to take Sumo for a walk, make sure Sumo had plenty to eat, and refilled his water bowl with fresh, clean water. If she had the kids with her, she'd let them pet, cuddle, and play with Sumo until it was time to leave.

 Norah, being eager to get life back to normal for her and the kids, had left a voicemail on Hank's cellphone letting him know that she was going to check in on Sumo before she had to go to work.

 McKenna perked as she looked back behind her, back at their house, and smiled up at Norah. “Is Mr. Hank here?”

 Norah grinned seeing her excitement even though she knew she was going to have to punish her for her cruel words to Emma Phillips. “No, honey, he's not. We're just going to check on Sumo before I take you to over to Miss. Kennedy’s.”

 McKenna's shoulders sagged, but she still yanked her seat belt off and hopped out the car, ready to see Sumo.

 “Hey! Kenna, wait for me!” Norah hollered as the five year old bounced out the car and made her way to the door.

 McKenna waited patiently at the door as Norah locked the car and made her way to the door, wrapping her baggy jacket tighter around her. Gavin had left his jacket from the other night and she didn't have time to find hers before she took the kids to school this morning. The mixture of cheap cologne and coffee emanating off it was nauseating.

 “I told you to wait for me, Kenna. You can't just run off like that, especially out of the car,” Norah scolded as she bent down next to the patio and pulled out one of the many stones by the door.

 She found the one she wanted after turning over the third rock and broke the invisible latch, opening the “stone” to reveal a house key. “Besides, we're not here to have fun. I'm just making sure Sumo has enough food and water and then we're leaving.”

 Norah ushered McKenna in front of her as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. McKenna barreled through in search of the beloved Saint Bernard while Norah shut the door and made her way to the kitchen.

 “Sumo! Oh, it's so good to see you! You're so much better than Satan's poodle!” The little girl squealed in delight as she found Sumo resting on the couch.

 Norah scoffed at her choice of words. “Kenna, you shouldn't talk about Gramma's dog like that!” She exclaimed half-heartedly. She wasn't very fond of the curly-haired beast her mother owned either.

 McKenna laughed when Sumo licked her cheeks to greet her. “I wasn't talking about the poodle,” McKenna mumbled as she pet Sumo's ears.

 “McKenna Faith!”

 McKenna ignored Norah and rambled on and on to Sumo about her time at Gramma's. Norah decided to let it slide just this once. Norah knew that living with her mother wasn't exactly peaches and cream for all of them.

 Norah could feel the stress pounding at her temples and chose to focus on the task at hand. Refill Sumo's water bowl. Oddly enough, Sumo's food bowl was overflowing still. Normally, it was nearly empty by lunch time. Maybe Hank had given him a generous portion before he left this morning.

 “Norah! I'm hungry!” McKenna whined from the living room as Norah gingerly carried the full water bowl back to its corner, careful not to spill.

 “Well, you'll just have to wait until we get to Kennedy's. I don't have time to stop and make you something, little love.”

 “But I'm hungry  _ now! _ ” Norah could hear the pout in her words.

 The boards creaked from the hallway and Norah waited for McKenna to complain some more, but she was quiet. Too quiet.

 Placing Sumo's bowl down next to his food, she eased herself off the floor and turned to join her in the living room.

 But she froze in place instead. A man she knew wasn't Hank stood in the archway, watching her with a curious eye.

 McKenna huddled next to Sumo who stretched out comfortably along the couch. Sumo was a poor excuse of a watchdog, that's for sure.

 “Who are you?! What do you want?!” Norah demanded with a wavering voice, mentally kicking herself for her weakness.

 The man was tall and lean --a good head and shoulders taller than her-- and wasn't intimidating in any way, but he was a stranger. A long-legged stranger that could make it quicker to McKenna than she could.

 The man took a step towards her with his hands in the air. Norah took a faltering step back, feeling her backside bump against one of the dining table chairs.

 “Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you or the child,” the man reassured with a soothing voice. Like it was second nature to him. It made her uneasy and she felt her heart thumping in her throat.

 “ _ Who  _ are you?” She repeated stronger this time, grasping the edge of the table for dear life.

 The man stayed where he was, but kept his hands at his side, palms up, and focused on her. “My name is Connor. I'm the-” the man, Connor, paused as if to catch himself and then continued, “the roommate. I'm Hank's roommate.”

 That didn't help soothe her fears. “Hank didn't tell me about you. I spoke to him yesterday and he  _ never  _ mentioned a roommate. How do you know Hank?”

 Connor seemed conflicted and turned to look back at McKenna. Norah felt the blood boil in her veins and her motherly instinct went into overdrive and provided the boost of confidence she needed.

 “Don't look at her! You even glance at her and I swear to God I'll call the police!” Norah snapped and took a step towards Connor, balling her fists at her side.

 Connor blinked, but returned his focus to Norah as requested.

 Norah allowed herself to let out the breath she was holding and felt her hands trembling at her side. Now what?

 She didn't get the chance to decide. The front door opened and Hank jogged frantically to the kitchen where the source of the action was.

 “Mr. Hank!” McKenna breathed out and ran to hug his legs, both Connor and Norah watching the five-year-old.

 “Norah, it's okay,” Hank panted, rubbing the back of McKenna's head and looked over at Connor. “Connor's a friend. It's fine.”

 Norah allowed herself to relax, but the overwhelming feeling of fear never wavered. “What is going on, Hank?” She hissed through grit teeth, feeling a little embarrassed as Connor watched her every move. His dark eyes twinkling with a mixture of curiosity and awareness.

 Hank called Sumo over and McKenna sauntered over to his side, seeking comfort in the dog's thick mane. Hank came to stand in between Norah and Connor and took a seat in the chair closest to him. Connor and Norah remained where they stood.

 “Connor is a friend, Norah, and he's looking for a new start. Everything here is…new to him and we didn't realize you were coming over. Connor really didn't mean to scare you,” Hank explained, finding Norah's eyes and settling on them, trying to distract her from Connor's intense stare.

 Norah shook her head to clear her wary thoughts. “I…I left you a message hours ago, Hank. You should have told me then! I wouldn't have even bothered, then!”

 Hank glanced over at Connor and shot him a look. Connor shifted his feet and tried to focus on the floor and let Hank take over. “I didn't get a chance to listen to it until my lunch break. I thought maybe you'd wait until I responded before you came over, but then Connor sent me a text telling me you and Kenna were here.”

 Norah glanced over at Connor this time and looked him up and down, not really paying attention to detail. “H-how? He doesn't have a phone in his hand.”

 “I was in the back room when I heard voices. I sent a text message to Hank before investigating and waited for the right moment to reveal myself,” Connor spoke up, looking up from the ground and glanced between Hank and Norah.

 Hank nodded once, confirming Connor's story, and turned to Norah. Norah looked over at Connor and noticed, for the first time, that he was wearing Hank's old Knights of the Black Death t-shirt. The same one Norah gave him a few years back. It was loose and stretched out in the sleeves and hung around Connor's slim frame. He wore a pair of dark-denim jeans and a clean pair of socks.

_ Looks comfortable,  _ Norah thought and turned back to Hank.

 “I…I didn't know. I was just wanting to get things back to normal…I didn't think things would change for you, too…I'm sorry, we should just…go,” Norah said softly. She felt nothing but complete humiliation once she fully understood her mistake. This  _ Connor  _ was Hank's friend and she treated him like an intruder.

 Hank stood up and grabbed Norah's wrist, holding her in place a little longer. “Wait, why don't you come over Friday night? Give us a chance to sit down and talk and,” Hank paused to look over at Connor, “get acquainted with each other again. Bring the kids, let them play with Sumo, and the three of us can talk or something.”

 Norah considered Hank's offer, refusing to meet Connor's eyes. She had no idea what happened yesterday with Jackson, but he seemed shaken. She didn't like that.

 “Just no Gavin, though. I don't want that piece of shit anywhere near this house,” Hank added one exception, furrowing his brows together.

 “Shit, Hank, I-”

 “Hey! You both said  _ shit _ ! You owe me a dollar for swears!” McKenna hollered, pointing a finger at the adults with a triumphant smile.

 “That's a hypocritical statement,” Connor said matter-of-factly, looking down at McKenna with a perplexed look on his face.

 Norah ignored McKenna's obvious potty mouth and rushed over to take her hand. “We need to go, Hank,” Norah gasped, dragging the little girl behind her.

 “Dammit, Norah, wait!” Hank cursed under his breath and followed them to the door.

 It was too late though, Norah rushed McKenna into her seat and started the car, not bothering to buckle as she peeled out the driveway.

 Defeatedly, Hank closed the door and leaned back against it, swearing under his breath again.

 “Did I say the wrong thing again, Hank?” Connor broke the silence with a sincere, troubled tone in his voice.

 Hank sighed and looked up at Connor. “No, son, it's alright. This one was my screw up.”

 Connor still didn't quite understand, but he didn't push it. Instead, he walked over to Sumo who whined, sticking his nose along the window sill. Hank reassured his companion and pet his ear.

 “So…now you've met Norah,” Hank chuckled humorlessly and took a seat on the couch, summoning Sumo to his side.

 Connor looked over at the window Sumo had been peeking at and swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of his throat. He didn't bother to tell him that he already came across her name and basic information when he did an analysis on her in the kitchen.

 He didn't know what to think of her, but he did hope she would accept Hank's offer for dinner and bring his new friend, Jackson, with her.


	5. First and Second Chances

“Are you shitting me, Norah? You've been bitching at me, saying I never take you anywhere and the one time I offer, you say no?” Gavin growled, leaning against the island in the kitchen as Norah zipped around in attempt to put the final touches on dinner. 

Norah, after placing a roll of paper towels on the table, spun around and slapped him on the arm. “Watch your mouth! The kids are in the other room!” She snapped, peeking through the wall divider over the sink that allowed her to look into the living room. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way when she went for the silverware. “They're watching TV, relax. They're in their own world. Jesus, your paranoia is one thing I did not miss when you ran off to Florida,” he commented, crossing his arms. 

Norah wanted to tell him to leave if she was too much for him, but she bit her tongue when she remembered what was to come and what was frequently spoken about with her mother. “I'm responsible for the upbringing of three future adults, Gavin. Who they become is on my shoulders! Being a parent is a massive responsibility, babe.”

Gavin just scoffed. “You're delusional, Norah. We both know damn well that all three of your ‘precious’ angels are gonna cuss with scum like me! And I'm fine with never understanding that ‘massive responsibility’ you talk so much about.”

Norah halted in her steps, hovering over the kitchen table with forks in hand. “You…you are?” It was impossible to mask her disappointment. 

Gavin arched a brow. “Uh, hell yeah. I mean, your kids are nice and all, but that doesn't make me want to go out and make a bunch of my own! Life is much better when lived with no strings attached,” he paused when Norah came back around to the kitchen sink and reached for the cabinets above, “much better no strings attached…” his words trailed as he stalked behind her and his lips pressed against the hollow of her neck. 

Norah stiffened and one of the plastic cups she was reaching for fell out of her grasp and clattered against the countertop. Gavin's lips trailed up her neck, just behind her ear, and she felt his hands travel up and down her hips. 

She had been off and on with Gavin for about three years now and she knew she should be enjoying his touch and the feeling of his lips against her skin, but it only terrified her. 

What other choice do you have, Norah? Beggars can't be choosers, she thought as Gavin wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her tight against his body. 

“The kids really are focused on their cartoons…there's no way they'd see us slip away…like, into the bedroom…or even the bathroom if you wanna be quick about it,” Gavin whispered seductively into her ear, slipping his hands underneath her shirt. 

Heat radiated from him and she knew that he'd only get hotter the longer she allowed this to continue. She had been able to evade such intimate moments for three years, but this time was different. Perhaps they were both growing desperate. 

Glancing into the living room, she found Jackson's eyes staring back at her. The bright, colorful imagery splashed across his features and made the glare set on his cherubic face more prominent than ever before. He despised Gavin --she knew this-- but he despised Gavin touching her far more. 

With trembling hands, she gently pushed Gavin's hands out from her shirt and away from her body. “Not…not tonight, okay?” She whispered timidly and gulped back her embarrassment. 

That only angered him, as she expected. “Jesus Christ, Norah! For three years I've put up with this shit and I don't know how long it'll last this time! I've had about enough!”

“Gavin! Keep your voice down!” Norah hissed under her breath, taking a step close to him in hopes of keeping him quiet and his boisterous words from reaching the kids' ears. 

“No, I'm sick of dealing with this shit, Norah! Don't start something if you don't intend on finishing it!” Gavin didn't let down and stepped away from her. 

Norah watched as Gavin made his way to the door and she chased after him, tugging on his arm. “No, Gavin, wait! Please, stay! I…I set you a place on the table!”

Gavin peered down at her with a look of disgust and ridicule. “I gotta go, Norah…I'll…something. Something later.” He waved her and her desperation aside and yanked his arm out of her grasp. 

Norah wanted to chase him down and beg him to stay, but she knew the kids were just in the other room. So, she let him slip into the hallway and disappear into the night. If she knew Gavin at all, he wouldn't be back. Not unless he had something waiting for him and she didn't know if it was something she was willing to give. 

“Norah…?” 

Jackson's voice ripped her from her pitiful state and forced her to focus on her most important task. Feeding the kids and getting them ready for bed after. 

“Jax,” she breathed out and plastered on a smile, “hey, dinner's just about ready. Why don't you go wash up!”

As always, Jackson saw through her facade. “Are you okay, Norah? Did Gavin hurt you again?” He pressed on and curled his lip with a hatred that shook Norah to the core. 

Still, she tried to pretend it wasn't there and that he was an oblivious, little boy. “What? No, little love, everything's fine. Go get your brother and sister and go wash your hands.”

Jackson wasn't done, but knew enough to see that Norah was. He gave in her to unspoken plea and nodded. “Okay, I'll go wash my hands.”

Norah smiled and watched as Jackson reluctantly turned and went back into the living room to fetch his little sister and brother. When the coast was clear, she leaned against the island and tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. 

Gavin had agreed to have dinner with them tonight and proceeded to ask her out for dinner and a movie on Friday night. When she told him that she might already have plans, he lost it. She supposed it wasn't unreasonable; Gavin was right. She had asked prior to coming home that, should anything start between them again, that it would be taken seriously. She wanted a relationship, even if it was with the same man who showed his true colors years ago. 

She supposed she had feelings for him. When he first came onto her, she immediately noticed that he was attractive and he seemed nice enough. At the time, she had never had anyone interested in her. Spending a lifetime of off-and-on was far more appealing than spending a lifetime alone. 

She had the kids, but they wouldn't be kids forever. Eventually, they would grow up and move on with their own lives. She'd be left alone with no one to care for and no one to care for her. The thought terrified her more than she was willing to admit. 

Norah heard the scuffling of little feet against the linoleum and high-pitched voices as the kids came into the kitchen, headed towards the bathroom in the hallway. 

“C'mon! C'mon, Kellan, we gotta wash our hands!” McKenna cheered her three-year-old brother on and snatched his hand when he tried to run off into the other room. 

Jackson trailed behind them --always the observant, protective big brother-- and looked back at Norah. Instead of joining McKenna and Kellan in the bathroom, he jogged over to where Norah stood with her back to them. 

Norah felt tears begin to well when she felt Jackson wrap his arms around her waist, laying his head against her middle back. He was getting so big…no longer her little, baby boy… 

“It's okay, Norah, we don't need Gavin here. Our family is just fine without him, I promise,” He whispered for just her to hear and hugged her a little tighter. 

How he always managed to have the right thing to say astounded her. She told Gavin how much the kids relied on her, but she left out how much she desperately relied on them as well. They were the only family she had now. Well, the only family that truly mattered to her. She would never let anything or anyone put her family at risk. 

She decided to stay silent and, eventually, she felt Jackson's presence leave her and heard him calling Kellan's name when he made it to the bathroom. 

“Kenna! Why's he playing in the toilet?! We're supposed to wash up!”

The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile and gave her the strength to finish the task at hand. Life went on and she had no time to sit around and feel sorry for herself. The kids had to eat and, in the next hour, it'd be time to rush around and get them to bed. 

Norah transferred the pot of spaghetti to the large, plastic serving bowl and brought it over to the center of the large, oval-shaped dining table outside the kitchen. 

All the plates, silverware, and cups were now set and all that was left was the children. Norah decided to wash her hands as Kenna and Kellan came bounding in. 

Kenna plopped down at the head of the table and folded her hands in her lap. “Norah! Look, Norah, I'm the first one at the table and I cleaned my hands real good!” She hollered proudly and waved her hands in front of her. 

Kellan climbed up into the chair beside her and snatched her fork, clanging it against the plastic one at his side. 

Norah came around and snatched the metal fork from the toddler's hand and gave it back to Kenna. “I see that, love. You did a good job!” She praised as she began to pour water into their glasses. 

Jackson turned off the light to the bathroom and made his way to the dinner table, sitting across from McKenna and Kellan. He thanked Norah as she passed and took a sip of his water. 

They waited for Norah to fill her glass and set the pitcher of water down before they began to fill their plates. Norah took Kellan's plate and helped fill his while Jackson assisted McKenna as she struggled to lift the overflowing serving utensil from the bowl and onto her plate. 

“I got it! I don't need your help!” McKenna grumbled stubbornly as she tightened her grip on the utensil when Jackson tried to take it from her. 

“Yeah, right! You can barely pick it up, whimp!”

McKenna gasped dramatically. “Norah! Jackson's calling me names!”

“Knock it off, you two! Kenna, let your brother help you. Jax, be gracious,” Norah instructed as she began to cut up the long noodles on Kellan's plate. 

“What does gracious mean?” McKenna asked, wrinkling her nose and cocking her head to the side. 

“It means being nice to someone no matter how they're acting, young lady.”

McKenna pouted and slumped back in her seat. She had hoped Norah would have forgotten her behavior from today after their episode at Hank's. 

When they were finally all served, Norah sat down beside Jackson and began to fill her own plate, enjoying the moment of silence as the kids ate while it lasted. 

Kellan poked at his dinner and played with the noodles for the first five minutes before finally taking his first bite. McKenna took her time slurping each individual noodle and giggled each time sauce splattered on her cheeks. Jackson swirled his fork into the pasta and twisted the noodles around the silverware before bringing it up to his mouth. 

Norah thought there was something endearing about the way people ate. Everyone was different and it brought her comfort to discover their eating patterns. She liked to think it was one of those subtle personality keys that most overlooked. 

Watching her children eat, though, was just unnerving and she cursed herself for choosing pasta. Their nights were busy and chaotic as they struggled to revert back to normalcy. Now, she wished she had just made some sandwiches and called it a night. 

“Is Mr. Hank coming over, Norah?” McKenna inquired thoughtfully as she looked at the extra place setting between her and Norah. 

She cursed herself for forgetting to put Gavin's plate and silverware back. “Oh, no, love. He's not. I guess I counted one too many.”

“Well, can we invite Mr. Hank? And his new friend?” 

Oh, great, Norah thought as she shoveled a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. 

“Wait, you guys met Connor? When?” Jackson was suddenly into the conversation now and abandoned his daydreaming for another day. 

Norah, though, perked at his words and twisted in her chair to properly look down at the boy. “And just how do you know about Connor?”

Jackson audibly gulped and put down his fork. “I, uh, ran into him when I gave Hank the collar back…he was in the living room and I saw him when I went to pet Sumo.”

Fear sent shivers down her spine at the thought of Jackson in the room with a stranger without her there. It was frightening enough when she had McKenna with her. 

“You what?! Did he scare you?! Was he what set you off, Jax?!” Norah reached out and grabbed Jackson's arm, trying to keep herself from jumping up and chasing down Hank's new friend. She was already thinking of all the things she would call him. 

Jackson pushed his plate away from him and shook his head. “No, no way! Connor's cool! He wouldn't scare me like that!”

“Then why did you lock yourself in your room, Jax? Did Connor say or do something?” Norah refused to believe that this stranger didn't have anything to do with upsetting her boy. 

“No! I already told you he didn't! Connor's a good guy!” Jackson was easing himself to the edge of his seat, ready to flee. 

“Then why? Why did you run home like that?”

“I saw a picture of Cole, okay! Are you happy now!” Jackson hollered, tears welling in his dark brown eyes. 

Norah's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach with an empty thud. How could she be so insensitive like that? To Jackson? Especially about Cole… 

“Jax, I…” Norah started, unsure how to fix her mistake. 

Jackson didn't give her a chance to collect her thoughts as he flung himself out of his chair and sprinted down the hallway, slamming his door shut when he came to it. 

Norah blinked the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't let herself unravel yet. She still had McKenna and Kellan with her. McKenna had already scarfed down her plate and Kellan was on his third bite. 

“Kenna, go on and get ready for bed. It's almost 8:00.” Norah instructed, desperate for dinner to be over and be a step closer to a new day. 

“But, but I'm not tired yet!” McKenna whined, crossing her arms tight against her chest. 

“McKenna Faith, don't you argue with me! Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas or you're losing a birthday present!” Norah rose her voice sternly and slammed her hands against the table, flinching at her own ferocity. 

McKenna huffed, but obeyed as she hopped down from her chair and made her way to the bathroom. 

Kellan was content with his spaghetti as he curled his fingers around the noodles and smeared the sauce across his cheeks. 

“Great…another bath.”

°°°°°°°°°°

It was about 9:05 when Norah finally read McKenna a bedtime story, tucked her in, and wrestled Kellan to sleep on her queen-sized bed. Jackson had come out once to brush his teeth in between, so she knew he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Sleeping problems was something they'd shared for years now. 

Her entire body ached for sleep and she so wished she could just crawl under the sheets and let the world and all its issues vanish for a few hours. She knew it was impossible --especially since she'd have a toddler smothering her all night-- but she still dreamed. 

She couldn't let the day end without speaking to Jackson, though. She shouldn't have pressured him like that. 

Knocking on his door, she opened it slowly and peeked in to find him sitting at the bay window. He hadn't changed into his pajamas yet and he sat with his knees to his chest and head rested against the wall. 

“Jax?” 

Jackson turned to look at Norah and pulled his arms up to his knees, resting his head on them. Norah gently closed the door behind her and came to sit with him at the window. 

The chilly, early-February wind seeped through the window sill and chilled her bones. How he was able to stand it was unknown to her. 

Pulling her curvy, petite legs up to sit cross-legged, she tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm sorry about what I did at dinner. You were upset and I shouldn't have made you talk about it. I was just scared and I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?”

Jackson looked up at her from under his lashes and glanced outside to stare at the full moon for a second longer. “Do you think I'll grow up to be like my dad?”

Norah blinked. “I…where did this come from?”

Jackson shrugged and chewed on the corner of his lip. “Well, people always say that I'm the spitting image of him. And I've also heard that we get our traits and personalities and what-not from our parents. What if I'm destined to grow up and turn into someone like my mom or dad?”

Norah sighed and opened her arms, silently inviting him into them. Maybe it was the moment or because it was just the two of them, but Jackson willingly obliged and curled into Norah's lap. “You know what I see when I look at you, Jax?”

“What?” Jackson wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nestled his cheek against her chest, listening to her heart beat. 

Norah smiled fondly as she wrapped her arms around him and ran a delicate hand through his sandy curls. “When I see you, I see a brilliant little boy with a heart too big for his body. You genuinely care about people and their feelings. Your father only cared about himself and his own well-being. At 8 years old, you're already twice the man he is, Jax.”

Jackson cuddled closer to her and allowed her to rock them both in silence, enjoying the one-on-one time together. With two little siblings demanding her time, bonding time with Jackson was often neglected. 

“Aunt Norah?”

“Hm?” Norah hummed dreamily. 

“I know strangers scare you, but Connor isn't who everyone says he is either. You always tell me to never judge a book by its cover and to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Shouldn't we do the same for Connor? I mean, Hank likes him, Norah. You and I both know that says a lot.” Jackson continued, pulling back to look at Norah in the eye. 

She chuckled. She couldn't deny the truth behind that statement. “Okay, you got me there,” Norah brushed his hair back with her fingers and placed a kiss against his forehead. “Maybe you're right, love. Maybe we should Connor a second chance.”

“Maybe you should Connor a chance, first?” Jackson suggested with a wry twinkle in his eye. 

Norah cocked a brow, but let a giggle slip as she hugged him closer to her. “Your treading on thin ice there, bud…but okay. I'll give Connor a chance. For you.”

Jackson was pleased with that answer and crawled out of her lap and jogged to the door, opening it and turning back to her. 

“What?” Norah gave in and asked when he continued to stand there for another moment with a pointed look on his face. 

“Um, it's almost 9:20. It's past my bedtime and I have school in the morning. You should really let me change and get to bed,” Jackson explained with a dimpled smile, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

Norah threw back her head and laughed, her nose wrinkling and eyes sparkling. “Okay, okay, fine! I get the hint!” She said in surrender and pulled herself up from the window seat. 

As she came to the door, she placed another kiss on the top of his head and took the doorknob in her hand. “Goodnight, my little love.”

“Goodnight, Aunt Norah.”


	6. Good News and Bad News

  “I think I should change my name.”

  Norah looked up from the countertop she was wiping down to roll her eyes at her friend. “Why? What’s wrong with your name now?” 

  Norah’s friend plopped down on one of the barstools in the kitchen and eyed a plate of food that was placed on the tray with the intention of going to a waiting customer. She tentatively picked up a hot fry and gingerly nibbled on it while Norah worked around her. 

  “If I have to explain that my name is Rhys, pronounced just like ‘Reese,’ and that it is not a boy name, I’m going to chop my own leg off, Nore,” Norah’s friend, Rhys, explained and flicked a wild strand of crimson hair out of her face.

  Norah huffed and leaned against the bar. “And what would you change it to, huh? What is it this week?”

  Rhys crossed her legs and swung her foot idly as she contemplated her answer. “River. Definitely River.” 

  Norah shook her head and chuckled once. “Yeah, yeah, River’s definitely a better alternative.” 

  Norah looked around at the restaurant, dreamily thanking whatever god heard her for helping her survive another dinner rush hour. There were a handful of customers, but nothing compared to the crowded booths and tables from an hour or two ago. 

  “You know Cooper’s gonna kill you if he catches you, right?” Norah teased, looking pointedly at the plate she had snitched two more fries off of. 

  Rhys wrinkled her nose and blew air between her lips. “Pfft, I so scared!” She feigned terror and trembled in her seat. 

  Norah just laughed at her friend and rolled her eyes. “You’re such an ass, you know that?” 

  “Better an ass than a prude, prude!” 

  Norah’s eyes widened and Rhys narrowed hers. They carried on for a moment until the tension could no longer be maintained and they broke, laughing and playfully shoving one another. 

  “Speaking of which,” Rhys switched the topic and propped her elbows on the table, folding her hands and resting her chin on them, “when’s the big night?” She asked fluttering her eyelids playfully. 

  Norah felt the blood rush to her cheeks and played with the diamond studs in her earlobes. “What’re you talking about?” 

  Rhys blinked slowly. “Norah Jane Mills, you know exactly what I’m talking about. The big night! Your deflowering!” Rhys got louder with every word until she had three tables turn their heads and look to see what was going on.

  Norah, flabbergasted, rushed over and clamped both hands down against Rhys’s mouth. “What the hell, Rhys?! Just tell the whole world!” 

  Rhys laughed against Norah’s hands and raised her hands in surrender. Eyeing her with a certain level of scrutiny, Norah eventually complied and peeled her hands from her friend’s mouth and hid her face in her hands.

  “Seriously, though, when’s the night? I’m your best friend, I should know before anyone else!” Rhys pressed, grabbing Norah by the shoulders and held her in place.

  Norah studied each, dark freckle plastered across Rhys’s porcelain face and gulped. Shrugging sheepishly, Norah answered, “Um, well, about that…”

  Rhys lifted one hand to point a finger at her. “Oh, no. No, no, no! No, Norah, you can’t keep chickening out! You said that you wanted this! You said you were ready and wanted Gavin to be your first! Quit worrying about everyone else and just think of yourself for once!” 

  Norah squirmed out of Rhys’s hold and backed away. “Rhys, Gavin’s a bigger ass than even you! I think I made a mistake asking him to pick me up at the airport.” 

  Rhys crossed her arms tight against her chest, but softened at her friend’s words. “Your mom pressured you while you were gone, didn’t she? And don’t you lie to me, Norah!” 

  Norah shook her head and looked down at Rhys’s name tag. “No, my mom didn’t make me do anything. I picked up the phone and called, Rhys.” 

  Rhys scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her. “You left here in November hating the very breath Gavin Reed breathed and then you come back, three months later, claiming that you misjudged him and wanted him to take your virginity. Don't you dare try to tell me that witch didn’t say a word!” 

  Norah wanted to argue and knew that she could think of enough convincing lies to persuade Rhys back to her side, but she was tired. She was tired of explaining and apologizing for her decisions. “Okay, fine, yes, Mom did try to tell me to ‘get it over with,’ but I’m the one that made the call,” she huffed out, rubbing her temples with her fingertips, “and now I’m deciding to change my mind. I just...I don’t think I feel that way with him. He touches me and I’m just...scared. Like he’s a stranger.” 

  “Then he’s not the one for you, dollface. Gavin isn’t the last man in the world; there’s plenty of fish in the sea that would be so lucky to have you, Norah,” Rhys smiled tenderly and placed her hand on top of Norah’s.

  Norah rolled her eyes, but knew better than to argue. “Ass.”

  Rhys arched a brow. “Prude.” 

  The two girls shared another laugh and Rhys wrapped her arms around Norah’s shoulders, encasing her in a warm hug. Norah didn’t know how she survived three whole months away from her best friend, but she had no intention of finding out. 

  Their moment was cut short when a tall, heavy-set man in his mid-forties barreled into the kitchen. Norah and Rhys broke apart and Norah frantically set to cleaning the first thing that her eye found. 

  “Regis, Kelly, are you done? Because if you don’t get your asses out there and do your job, you’ll have to find another kitchen to mooch off of!” Their boss, Cooper, ground out when he found them both standing around instead of working.

  Rhys took her perfect time standing up from her stool and taking the plate of food she was eating off of and transferred it to a tray with the others. “Okay, okay, fine, Coop!” 

  Norah grabbed an extra pen and shoved it in the pocket of the apron tied around her waist and barreled through the double doors leading to the dining area of the restaurant. 

  Rhys may feel indifferent, but Norah needed this job. She couldn't afford to lose it now. 

                                 °°°°°°°°°°

  Hours later, Norah and Rhys were the last two employees in the building as they cleaned up and prepared the diner for the next day. 

  “So, what are your plans for Friday?” Rhys asked as she wiped down the tables, scrubbing away jelly and syrup spills. 

  Norah grabbed the chairs and stacked them when Rhys finished the tabletop. “I actually am supposed to hang out with Hank and his new roommate,” she answered wearily as she peeked at Rhys between the upturned chair legs. 

  Rhys arched a brow, holding her spray bottle at her hip. “Hank? Hank Anderson has a roommate?”

  Norah giggled and shrugged. “Apparently. A lot sure has changed in three months.”

  “And…” Rhys waved, gesturing for her to continue. 

  “It's nothing special, Rhys. Just catching up.”

  Rhys rolled her eyes and placed the spray bottle down with a soft thud. “C'mon, spill! From what you told me, Hank was a mega loner before you left. Who the hell did he like enough to be his roommate?”

  Norah, noting that Rhys wasn't going to help her finish the job until she gabbed, sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs she was supposed to be stacking. “He's just some guy and-”

  “A guy!” Rhys interrupted, flashing a flirtatious smile. “How old is he? Is he Hank's age? Wait, is he older than Hank? No, more importantly, is he cute?”

  Norah blushed, irritated that Rhys was making her think of Connor in another light other than a stranger. “He's just a guy, Rhys. He looks about our age, I don't know.”

  “You didn't answer the important question, darling. Is he cute?”

  Norah shook her head. “He's a stranger and strangers scare the shit outta me, Rhys. Case closed.”

  Rhys just laughed at the warning in Norah's words. “You don't think I know that? You've been working here since you were just a sweet, little sixteen-year-old girl and you actually let me be your friend a year ago. I was a stranger and now I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.” 

  Norah wanted to be mad at her for bringing up an uncomfortable topic, but she couldn't help but laugh at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she gave her a smug grin. “That's different, Rhys, and you know it. Your own words are contradictory. You were a stranger, once, and I didn't like you until a year ago. I've only known of Connor's existence for, like, a day.”

  “I know, I know. And if you would've opened up more and let me be your friend earlier, I would've been there for you when your dad-”

  “I'm done talking, Rhys.” It was Norah's turn to interrupt as she snatched the spray bottle and took over Rhys's job. 

  Rhys softened and frowned. “I'm sorry, Norah. I didn't meant to bring up any-”

  “It's fine, Rhys. I just…can we hurry up and finish? It's already after ten and I still have to pick the kids up from Kennedy's and get them back to bed. I'd like to be asleep by midnight at the earliest,” Norah let out a breath in her exhaustion and silently pleaded for either a lull in the conversation or a completely different topic. 

  Rhys complied to her unspoken request and stacked the chair as Norah finished wiping off the tables. “Sure, yeah, that's fine.”

  The two girls finished their tasks in silence and parted ways at exactly 10:37 p.m.

                                   °°°°°°°°°°

  Norah felt like death as she made her way to her old friend's, Kennedy's, house. She ignored the digital numbers on the clock and tried to convince herself that it just got dark and it wasn't nearly a new day. She was so glad Kennedy only lived about a block and a half away from her. 

  Kennedy was a friend of the kids' birth father in their younger years and helped Norah get settled when she first got the kids. Jackson had turned four a few months before that time, McKenna was two, and Kellan just a newborn. She had had no idea what she was doing and what she was getting herself into. 

  Because of Kennedy's connection, Norah was able to know if her and her children's safety was ever threatened because of their father, John. Four years later and Norah still routinely locked and checked her doors and windows three times each night before ever allowing herself to fall asleep. 

  She knew what she was risking when she requested the children and never regretted a single moment after. Her life was brighter and more complete since they came into her life. She'd fall apart without them. 

  Norah yawned as she pulled into Kennedy's driveway and put the car in park. She grabbed her phone that she put in the cup holder and checked the time and her messages. Three from Rhys making sure she hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel and wasn't bleeding in some ditch somewhere. She chuckled and eased her friend's fears. 

  She also had a missed call from Hank. At 11:05, he'd either be drunk, asleep, or at some bar. She typically got a lot of drunken calls from Hank telling her what a good girl she was. As much as she loved his late-night “pep talks,” she decided to wait until morning to listen to her voicemail. 

  Norah turned the car off, threw her bag over her shoulder, and drug her feet to the front door. She knocked softly knowing Kennedy would be waiting for her in the living room like she normally did. 

  Norah leaned against the brick wall beside her as she waited for her friend to answer. Her eyelids dropped heavily and it was nearing impossible to keep them open a second longer. She prayed that Kellan would just stay asleep when she transported him from the car to her bed. 

  Norah reached out to knock the door again, furrowing her brow. She normally didn't have to wait this long. 

  Pulling out her cellphone, she pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted at the screen. It was almost 11:15 now. She feared her dream of being in bed by midnight was nothing but a nice dream now. 

  Finally, Norah heard the door's lock turn and watched the doorknob twist before Kennedy appeared before her. 

  Her short, raven hair was disheveled and her robe was inside out. Norah tried not to notice the drool stain at the corner of her mouth, but it beckoned to her like a lighthouse in the middle of a stormy sea. 

  “Oh, Norah, I'm so sorry! Jackson had another one of his episodes and you know him. He didn't want me to leave until he fell back asleep. I guess I fell asleep, too, and didn't hear you pull in!” She rushed out in a dry, hoarse voice. 

  Norah smiled sleepily. “It's okay, Ken. Are they ready to be moved?”

  Kennedy's lips parted and she blinked slowly. “Didn't Hank call you? He called me and said that he thinks the kids should stay the night here.”

  Norah felt herself sober up some then. “What? Why?”

  Kennedy shrugged. “I dunno. He didn't say. He just told me that he thought it'd be better if they stayed the night here and said he was gonna call you when he got the chance.”

  Norah ignored the odd feeling in her gut at Hank's request and shook her head. “Well, I'm the one who makes the call and they're coming with me. They have school in the morning and I'm not ruining our daily routine in the first week back.”

  Kennedy didn't seem as convinced. “Are you sure? I mean, you'll be bringing Kellan back over before work anyway. And I can take the kids to school, it's no big deal.”

  “I think I know what's best for them, Ken,” she insisted in a bitter tone. 

  Kennedy frowned and shifted her weight to the other foot. “I wasn't trying to-”

  “I'm sorry, Ken, I just really wanna get me and the kids home, okay? I appreciate the offer, really.” Norah rubbed the exhaustion from her face and groaned softly. 

  Kennedy gave in and stepped aside to let her in. “Anytime, Norah.”

  Norah followed Kennedy to the spare room where she found all three of her children fast asleep on the queen-sized bed. Of course, Jackson and McKenna were cuddled up uncomfortably at the foot of the bed while Kellan was sprawled out horizontally at the head. If Norah wasn't so tired, she would soak in the amusing scene before her. 

  Norah quietly made her way over to Jackson while Kennedy gently peeled McKenna off the bed and transferred her to her arms. 

  “Jax, baby, it's time to go,” Norah whispered softly as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

  Jackson groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I just fell back asleep. I had another nightmare.”

  Norah smiled sweetly. “I know, baby, Kennedy told me. But I'm here now and we'll be home in a minute. I just have to get your brother.”

  Jackson sat up and yawned. “Okay.”

  Norah placed a kiss on the crown of his head and moved to the other side of the bed to collect her chaotic toddler. Unlike his older brother, she was glad Kellan was such a heavy sleeper. Just like his mother. 

  Norah felt the tug of a thousand memories pulling at her heartstrings at the thought of her older sister and she shoved it aside, repulsed by the onslaught of a million emotions. 

  Jackson gathered his backpack and gathered his and his sibling's shoes as they made the slow, quiet trek to the vehicle. 

  Kellan was still out like a light as Norah buckled him in. McKenna whimpered softly as Kennedy sat her in her booster seat and Jackson stood outside the car, waiting to get in with eyes struggling to stay open. 

  Kennedy folded herself out of the car and tenderly placed her hand on the back of Jackson's head as he crawled in the back and buckled himself in, his head rolling back to the head rest. 

  Norah muttered a thanks to Kennedy and reached out to open her door when Kennedy reached out and stopped her. 

  “Wait! I…I wanted to talk to you about something.”

  Norah folded her arms and leaned against the car. “What is it? Is it about Hank?”

  “No, no, it's not that. I, uh, actually, a friend told me about something and I thought of you. A way to earn some extra cash.”

  Norah wanted to say that she already had enough on her plate, but the proposition was tempting. “What is it?”

  Kennedy shrugged. “I'm not exactly sure, but my friend said that they're nearly desperate for human employees and are taking on everyone. The pay's pretty good, too. Definitely more than what you make at the diner. No offense.”

  Norah didn't even pay attention enough to find the offense in her statement when she mentioned that the pay was better than what she was making now. She thought of both McKenna and Kellan's birthdays coming up, Jackson's desire to join sports, and McKenna's only wish to take art lessons. If she had even a little extra money on the side, she could possibly give all of that to them. 

  “Is there a number or something to call?” Norah asked, searching her pockets for a pen or paper. 

  “Actually, he gave me a card. It has his name and number on it. I just know that he said that you needed to call and ask specifically for him and that I recommended you.”

  Norah watched as Kennedy dug through her robe's deep pockets and pulled out a small business card. It wasn't much, just his name and number. Not even the name of the business or a logo or something. Not that it mattered. For the kids, she was willing to do whatever it took to provide for them. 

  “Thanks, Kennedy, I'll definitely give him a call when I can.” Norah smiled and tucked the card away into one of the outside pockets in her shoulder bag. 

  “Be careful!” Kennedy warned as Norah got into the car and started it up. 

  Norah backed up and pulled out of the driveway feeling a little more hopeful about the future than she had when she arrived. So much so, that she forgot about Hank's request and the sickly feeling in her stomach. 

                                  °°°°°°°°°°

  Hank was waiting for her when she pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. She could see his furious snarl from the car even after the lights went off. 

  He made his way over from the front door and approached the car. Norah decided to let the kids sleep a little longer as she talked to Hank. 

  “What the hell are they doing here?” Hank snapped, his words oozing disgust and complete frustration. 

  Norah arched a brow. “They live here, Hank.”

  His lip curled at her sarcastic remark and he jabbed a finger in her direction. “Don't be a smartass, Norah. Why didn't you leave them with Kennedy?”

  Norah shook her head. She couldn't understand what had come over him. “Because they have school in the morning and we're trying to get things back to normal, Hank. I'm not breaking them out of their routine so early.”

  Hank cursed under his breath and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the car. “I wanted to talk to you without worrying about the kids hearing anything.”

  Norah perked. “What's wrong, Hank?” She hoped it was just that he had to cancel their plans for Friday. It was a long shot, but she liked to think Hank was melodramatic enough to do something like that. 

  Hank licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder, looking back at his house where the light was still on in the living room. “It's about John.”

  Norah felt sick. Her stomach twisted into itself and she felt the blood drain from her face. John never equalled good news. 

  For the first time in a long time, she allowed her past memories to flood her mind as fear took control of her body. John was bad. Very bad. 


	7. Bad News and Bonding Times

 Norah felt her hands trembling at her sides as Hank watched her with a wary eye, waiting for her reaction before choosing to continue. She thought she was done with John and his empty threats four years ago. Why would Hank mention him now? Why would he feel that it’d be safer for the kids to be away from her now?

 “W...What about John? What’s he done?” Norah asked through a few deep breaths, desperately trying to keep the anxiety eating away at her at bay.

 Hank, slowly melting at her distress, placed his hands on her shoulders gently, forcing her to focus on him and his words. “It’s okay, everything’s fine. John hasn’t done anything...it has more to do with what he’s saying.”

 This did ease her fear but only left her more confused and disoriented. “What he’s said?”

 Hank nodded once, tightening his grip on her slightly. “I have a friend who works inside the prison and he contacted me earlier today that there have been many occasions where John has mentioned your name and the kids. Talks about going to see you…”

 Her chest rose and fell as she struggled to take a deep breath, feeling the fear clench its fist around her throat. “He...He wants...Does he…?”

 Hank’s hands slid to her forearms so he could softly pull her a step closer to him. “No, nobody’s told him anything. As far as we know, he isn’t planning anything. You and I both know he isn’t smart enough to think of an escape...on his own.”

 Her mouth and throat felt parched and she tried to lick her lips, but it only made matters worse. “You think he’ll...try something?”

 “I don’t know, Norah, but I don’t want to risk you or the kids. My contact said that there’s a lot of whispers and rumors going around of attempts to break out. I refuse to let that bastard or any of his buddies think that they can just waltz over here,” Hank stopped when he saw that his words weren’t making things easier for her, “Maybe you and the kids should spend the night.”

 For the first time since Hank pulled her away from the car, she was able to put her focus on something other than John. Shifting her eyes to Hank’s house behind them, she immediately thought of Connor. The thought of sharing the same space with a stranger was too risky.

 “N-no, that won’t be necessary, Hank.” She shook her head stiffly, tearing her eyes away from the light in the window and back at Hank. 

 “Necessary my ass! We’re talking about your safety and your peace of mind, Norah!” Hank spat, giving her shoulders a soft shake.

 Norah shook her head again, squirming under Hank’s grasp. “No, Hank! I am  _ not  _ letting my children sleep under the roof of a stranger!” 

 Hank scoffed at her words and dropped his hands. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Norah! You have nothing to worry about! I’ll be there! I’m not asking you to stay alone with Connor!”

 She knew this. It wasn’t good enough. “I don’t care, Hank. It’d be no different than staying in my own house. If I’m going to be terrified, I’d rather lose my mind with people I know and trust.”

 Hank muttered under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. “What happened at your mother’s, Norah? You didn’t use to be this way! You left and lost your fuckin’ mind!”

 Norah’s lips pressed into a hard line. “I don’t wanna talk about it, Hank. People change, get over it!”

 Their heated conversation came to an abrupt halt when they heard one of the car doors open. Jackson, sleepily rubbing his eyes, crawled out of the car and walked around the other side where Norah and Hank were. “What’s going on? Why are you yelling at Mr. Hank, Norah?”

 Hank clenched his jaw and stared down at the concrete as he focused on calming down. Casting one last glance in his direction, Norah turned and made her way to Jackson.

 “I wasn't yelling, baby. Hank and I were just talking. It's okay,” she reassured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 “Well, then, you were talking really loud,” Jackson said through a yawn and looked over at Hank.

 Hank chuckled and gave the boy a playful wink. “You know me, kid. Can't keep my feet outta this big mouth.”

 Jackson smiled warmly as Norah pulled out her keys and led them to the door.

 “I'll get one of the kids while you're opening the door,” Hank offered as he made his way to the car.

 “No, it's okay, I got it.”

 Hank shook his head. “No, you don't. You got two kids --one of them half your height-- and the upper body strength of a pool noodle. I can handle a toddler, Norah. This ain't my first rodeo.”

 Jackson looked down at his feet at the subtle mention of Cole but didn't say anything to Hank. Norah saw it, though, and she wondered how Hank could even stand with  _ both  _ feet in his mouth.

 Norah unlocked the front door and Jackson stumbled inside, turning on the dining room light and then the hallway. Hank unbuckled Kellan like he was defusing a bomb, careful not to disturb him in any way.

 Norah came around the other side and leaned over a sleeping McKenna and yanked back her seatbelt. In the process, Norah's hand bumped against Kellan's car seat and Hank's eyes were as big as saucers, jumping away from the toddler as if the bomb he had worked so hard on had just exploded.

 Norah rolled her eyes and laughed. “Hank, it's okay. These are two of the heaviest sleepers I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure they can sleep through the end of the world.”

 Hank composed himself and pulled his shoulders back. “Lucky them.”

 Norah scoffed in agreement. “I know right.”

 Once the duo had successfully extracted both children from the car, Jackson exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth and met the adults in the kitchen-dining room.

 “You can just lay Kellan on the couch in the living room for now. I’ll change Kenna into her PJs and then I’ll come back for him,” Norah instructed in a whisper as she set off down the hallway.

 Hank did as instructed and carefully deposited the sleeping preschooler onto the corner of the sectional and stuffed a throw pillow by his side, just in case. Jackson peeked through the divider and watched as Hank took slow, calculated steps back and escaped into the kitchen.

 Hank strutted in just in time to find Jackson rooting around in the cupboard beside the stove. Jackson spun around to see who had caught him, but relaxed when he saw it was just Hank. “Oh, it’s just you. I thought you were Norah for a second.”

 Hank just chuckled as Jackson turned back around and pulled out a package of sandwich crackers. Instead of opening it, Jackson tucked it into his pocket and looked up at Hank who watched him with a questioning eye.

 “What? I’m a growing boy. We all need a midnight snack every now and then, right?” Jackson shrugged with a sly twinkle in his eye.

 Hank shook his head but smiled at the boy. “Whatever you say, kid.”

 Jackson was quiet as he took a few steps toward the dining room, but stopped when he was just a few steps short of Hank. “Hank?”

  “Yeah, kid?”

 Jackson licked his lip and stared down at Hank’s scuffed shoes. “I...I wanted to say sorry for running out of your house a few days ago. It was rude and dumb. I hope I didn’t upset you. It just...surprised me to see Cole again after so long, you know?”

 Hank unfolded his arms that were crossed and grabbed a chair from the dining table and eased himself down before answering him. “Don’t worry about it, kid. If I would’ve known you were coming over I would’ve given you a heads up or something. I forgot that drawer was where you and Norah usually put Sumo’s leash when Connor first set it up. It didn’t occur to me that it was there until I watched you run out the door.”

 Jackson peeled his eyes from the ground and looked up at Hank when the older man put a fatherly hand on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. “I’m glad you put it up again, though. I was starting to forget what he looked like…” His words trailed as a heaviness fell over both of them. A lot had changed for Hank in the last three months, but Jackson remained the same.

 “Can...can you tell Connor I said hi? I wanted to come over and see him today, but Norah had to go straight to work after she picked us up from school,” Jackson requested, eagerly switching topics as old and new friends came to mind.

 Hank was a little taken aback at the sudden transition but welcomed it with open arms. “Sure, yeah, I will. I think he’ll be happy to hear that.”

 “Really?  _ The  _ Connor likes it when I say hi?” Jackson flashed a dimpled, toothy grin. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he saw the kid so happy.

 Hank chortled and patted his shoulder. “I hope you don’t get too disappointed when you find out  _ the  _ amazing Connor doesn’t even know how to work a stove yet.”

 Jackson just shrugged and waved it off. “Pfft, neither do I! It’s all good.”

 Hank guffawed and playfully pushed him away. “I’ve missed you, kid.”

 Jackson threw his fists up, as if he wanted to fight, and smiled at Hank. “I missed you, too, Hank. Gramma’s grumpy neighbor didn’t even have a dog.”

 “Jackson? You were supposed to be getting ready for bed.”

 Norah creeped out of the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked when she saw that Jackson was still fully dressed and in the dining room. Leaning against the arched entryway, Norah cast a look between Hank and Jackson.

 “Eh, don’t be so hard on the kid. He’s been keeping me company,” Hank waved off Norah’s unspoken request and stood up, pushing his chair back in where he originally found it.

 “Goodnight, Hank.” Jackson bid farewell as he stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the long, rectangular package in his jean pocket.

 “‘Night, kid.”

 The two adults watched as the eight-year-old shuffled his way down the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Norah sighed and rubbed her sore, aching arm. Not knowing exactly what to say, Hank mumbled a goodbye and turned for the door.

 “Wait, Hank…” Norah called out in exasperation as if irritated with herself for speaking up.

 “Yeah?”

 Norah pushed herself away from the arch and let out a breath between her lips. “Thanks for, uh, helping me with the kids tonight and...well, you know.”

 Hank wanted to butt in and tell her that she was making a mistake for keeping them here; demand that she wake them up again and take them to his house. He believed it was best, but seeing the utter exhaustion in her groggy eyes made him bite his tongue.

 “Don’t mention it,” Hank muttered defeatedly and slipped out into the night.

 

                                °°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 Connor ran his hand over Sumo's back, watching his fingers weave through his thick fur, as he contemplated his past and future. Despite the drama brought upon by Hank's neighbors, he still had to give Kamski an answer.

 In light of everything with Norah, Hank hadn't mentioned his meeting with Kamski since their trip to the store. Connor didn't complain, but he knew it was unavoidable. Kamski already threatened him through email to send one of his Chloe assistants to drag him back. He'd rather not have to deal with the ever-perky Chloe. Especially outside of Kamski’s abode.

 Sumo plopped his massive head into his lap and poked his other hand with his nose. Hank was busy at the station and left him alone with Sumo for a few hours. A few hours turned into all day, but Hank left him with a hope that maybe he’d have a visitor for a few minutes during the day if Norah decided to check on the house and Sumo. Alas, Connor was forced to suffer from the loneliness of an empty home. The only time he saw Norah today was when she hurriedly piled the kids into the car this morning, her dark brown hair stuck up in different directions around the crown of her head.

 At first, Connor enjoyed being tucked away from the prying eye as everyone adjusted to co-existing with androids. Now, three months later, the “newness” of the androids was beginning to fade and Connor envied the humans and their ability to fill the hours with some kind of task. Children had school or other activities and most adults had jobs. Connor had Sumo and complete control of the TV remote.

 He and Hank had talked about the possibility of Connor looking for a job, but it hadn’t gone past a simple conversation. Perhaps he should mention it again. There was a lot of things that he still needed to talk with Hank about.

 Connor habitually let out a breath through his nose and pet Sumo’s ears, content with the heavy dog’s weight pinning him down to the couch. “What do you say, Sumo? If you had the chance to be more like your owner, would you take it?” Connor proposed, dipping his head down to look Sumo in the eye.

 Sumo whined and pulled himself off of Connor’s lap, hopped down from the couch, and trudged over to his half-full food bowl.

 “That doesn’t help me in any way, Sumo!” He huffed and folded his hands in his lap. “I thought you were supposed to be man’s best friend.”

 Sumo was now a professional at ignoring Connor’s existence now that he was a familiar face around the house and Connor wasn’t sure how to take it. Then again, he should’ve suspected it considering how laid back Sumo was after Connor vaulted himself through the window in a desperate attempt to rush to a comatose Hank’s aid.

 So much had changed since he was just the android sent by CyberLife. Then, he was driven and goal-orientated. Now, he just felt...empty. He thought deviancy brought a wide range of emotions and feelings. He remembered feeling them when his life’s purpose was to solve a case. He thought he broke out of his original programming. Why did he still feel so lost without it?

 Connor’s existential dilemma was cut short when he heard a knock at the door. It was only 4 o’clock in the afternoon on a Thursday, Hank wouldn’t be home for another hour. Well, that was what Hank told him about three hours ago.

 Three swift knocks at the door echoed throughout the room. Hank instructed him not to open the door if he wasn’t home. With Connor’s limited knowledge of humans and the way they interacted, they both agreed it was best if he just pretended not to be home.

 “Connor? It’s me! Jackson! I know you’re home ‘cause Norah told me not to come over here!”

 Sumo lifted his head from his bowl long enough to glance at Connor, the door, and then back to his bowl. Obviously, Connor was left to deal with their visitor.

 Lifting himself up in one swift motion, Connor made it to the door in about three long strides and opened the door just as the young Jackson was about to knock again.

 Jackson’s dark brown eyes trailed up to Connor’s and he flashed a friendly smile. “Ah, Connor, you’re home!”

 Connor cocked his head to the side. “I thought you knew I was here?”

 Jackson just chuckled. “I know, I was kidding. Is it alright if I come in? I wanted to show you my chess set!” Jackson lifted a small, rectangular, plastic tub up to proudly reveal the plastic chess pieces rolling around at the bottom around a folded, checkered piece of cardboard.

 “You said Norah didn’t want you over here,” Connor stated, arching a brow at the little boy.

 Jackson shrugged. “Well, technically, she said I can’t stay if Hank isn’t here and that I’m supposed to come straight back if he isn’t. So, she’s not really sitting and waiting for me to come home! If I stay, she’ll just think Hank was here.”

 “And what about when Lieutenant Anderson comes home from the station? How will you explain that one?” Connor challenged, crossing his arms across his chest the same way Hank did so many times when he questioned and challenged his very being.

 Jackson stopped to think about it a minute and tucked the plastic tub under his arm, holding it against his side. “Well, then, I’ll just leave before Hank gets home! Once I go back home, Norah definitely won’t be watching for Hank then. She won’t even realize that he wasn’t home before.”

 Connor nodded a few times, impressed with the boy’s fast thinking skills. “Okay, I’ll let you in. But if your mother finds out, I’m turning to you.”

 Connor stepped away from the door and allowed Jackson to walk inside, plastic chess pieces jumbling inside the tub as he walked. “Oh, Norah’s not my mom. Well, sorta, but not really. It’s complicated.”

 “Humans are usually always complicated,” Connor commented with a sigh, recalling the past few months with Hank and Kamski.

 Jackson scoffed in agreement. “You can say that again.”

 Connor closed the door behind him and narrowed his eyes. “Are you being literal or is that a rhetorical statement?”

 Jackson turned on his heel and giggled. “Just rhetorical, Connor, don’t worry.” Making himself at home, Jackson made his way to the living room and set his tub on the couch. When he started to move the glasses and dishes that Hank had left on the coffee table the night before, Connor stepped in and got the boy’s attention again.

 “What are you doing?” Connor questioned with an inquisitive look.

 Once the mess was cleared away, Jackson sat down on his knees and opened the tub behind him. “Making space for my chess set. I wanted to show you, remember?” He answered matter-of-factly and unfolded the checkerboard.

 “Well, of course, I remember. I didn’t realize you were going to empty the contents of the tub, though.”

 Jackson laid the checkerboard flat on the wooden coffee table and looked up at Connor with a smile. “You really know nothing about kids, do you?”

 Connor opened his mouth to speak, to argue in his defense, but nothing came out. He was created with the intention of interrogating criminals and potential suspects. Spending the afternoon with an eight-year-old was not anticipated in his programming. Since his deviancy, he never had any interactions with children that didn’t end with angry adults and laughing little humans pointing a finger at him.

 “I...I suppose I do not,” he finally answered defeatedly.

 Jackson noticed that and reached up to give him a friendly pat on the arm, giving him a sympathetic smile in the process. “It’s okay, buddy. I don’t really know anything about kids, either. I don’t really...well, fit in...with my class.”

 This interested Connor. “Do you not have any friends in your age group? Or any friends at all?” He asked sincerely.

 Jackson stiffened for a minute as he set up the checkerboard, but relaxed and lined up pawns on one side of the board. “I, uh, used to...But I haven’t really had a friend in three years...Kids think I’m weird so I’ve kinda gotten used to playing by myself again.”

 Connor noticed his hesitant answer and the hint of sadness in his voice but decided it was best not to push it. If the boy was anything like Hank, he wouldn’t react well to bringing up the past. “Does Norah know you are struggling socially in school?”

 Jackson shook his head as he continued setting up the board. “Nah, I usually tell her that I have a bunch of different kids that I play with at recess, but they’re too busy with other things to come over.”

 “Isn’t that lying? Do you always lie to Norah?”

 Jackson looked up from the board and chewed on the corner of his lip, absorbing Connor’s accusing words and processing his natural curiosity. “If I told her the truth, she’d be upset and try to find a bunch of friends for me. Besides, she gets so happy when I tell her all those stories about having friends at school. I love her too much to hurt her feelings like that.”

 Connor didn’t quite understand the complexity of the boy’s judgment, but he supposed that it was reasonable. Hank always said love made people do stupid things. He decided to remain silent as he watched Jackson finish setting up the board, placing the pieces with a familiarity uncommon for his age.

 When he was done, Jackson looked up to him with a pleading look in his eye. “Do you know how to play? If you do, do you wanna play with me? Normally I play by myself because Norah doesn’t know how to and is too busy to figure it out.”

 Connor reviewed the board and glanced at Jackson’s expecting face. Seeing the glimmer of hope in the boy’s dark brown eyes made it hard for him to refuse. “Yes, I know of the game and its rules. I’d be...delighted to play with you.”

 Jackson practically glowed and flashed a toothy smile that stretched across his little face. “Awesome! I know it’s pretty much like playing against a computer --no offense-- but don’t hold back on me!” Jackson switched from his knees to his bottom and sat criss-crossed excitedly.

 Connor made his way to the other side of the coffee table and mimicked Jackson’s previous actions --down on his knees first and then sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table. Jackson glanced at the clock then moved one of his pawns to begin the game.

 They played the next five moves in silence until Jackson spoke up, thinking over his next move. “Connor, do you...do you like humans? I mean, I know you’re a deviant now like Markus and his people from Jericho, but I know there’s some androids that hate humans. I guess I don’t blame them, but still.”

 Connor watched as Jackson hesitantly moved another of his pawns and planned his next move defensively. “I do not despise humans. I find them very...intriguing. They’re very complex and I would like to understand them better one day.”

 Jackson chuckled once. “Good luck. I think most humans don’t understand most humans. So, just don’t get too disappointed if people confuse you. Norah says she doesn’t understand how stupid someone can be when we’re driving in town.”

 “Can I ask you a personal question, Jackson?” Connor placed his elbows against the coffee table and leaned into it, watching the boy’s reaction closely.

 He just shrugged. “Sure, shoot.” He definitely responded better than Lieutenant Anderson ever did.

 “Why do you not live with your mother and father? My analysis didn’t say that either was deceased. How is Norah in any relation to you and why do you stay with her?” Connor displayed his confusion sincerely with furrowed brows and his mouth set in a hard line.

 Jackson cheered triumphantly when he managed to capture one of Connor’s knights before he answered him. “Norah’s my only aunt. My mom was her sister. My parents are...well, jacked up, honestly. My dad’s in prison because he killed a guy that didn’t give him his money and my mom...well...she loved sex and drugs more than anyone else so she’s in some rehab center somewhere,” he paused as he watched Connor move his bishop to capture Jackson’s pawn, “Oh, Norah doesn’t know I know about my mom, by the way.”

 Connor cocked a brow as he noted all the information Jackson gave him. “Your family is...complex.”

 Jackson chuckled. “No kidding. You haven’t even met my gramma.”

 “Isn’t that who you stayed with for the three months you were away?”

 “Yeah, it sucked. Majorly.” He confirmed while he scoped the board and thought over his next move.

 “Your aunt Norah...She seems very distrustful of androids. Was she like that before the deviants and the revolution?” Connor’s intrigue grew with every answered question. Jackson wasn’t like most humans he interacted with and he liked it. He gave straightforward answers and didn’t dance around the subject.

 “It’s not just androids. I think she even had one as a kid. Well, her family did, I really don’t know a lot about that. Norah doesn’t like anyone or anything new. That’s why we’ve never bought an android and why Kenna and I don’t have any tablets or anything. She doesn’t want us to get ‘sucked in’ to society, too.”

 The fact that she was raised in a family that owned an android was reassuring and intriguing all at once. Hank had never said anything about that before. Then again, he may not have even known about it either.

 “Don’t worry though,” Jackson added when he noticed Connor had gone quiet while processing all the new information, “I asked her to give you a chance. Of course, she doesn’t know you’re an android, but I’m hoping Friday will change a lot for her. Especially since Gavin can’t be there.”

 Connor noticed Jackson’s features light up at the news and he completely neglected to think over his next move. “I don’t quite understand Norah and Gavin’s relationship.”

 Jackson snorted. “I don’t blame you. Gavin’s the worst human being on the planet and Norah takes him back every single time. I think she gets scared about having to find someone new so she just keeps the worst. He’s supposed to spend the night tonight and I hate it. Every time he’s around, he spends every second doing all he can to get in Norah’s pants.”

 Connor furrowed his brow in deep thought and licked his lips, wracking his brain to find the meaning behind the odd statement. “Get in her pants?”

 Jackson’s fair cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and he chuckled nervously. “You know...have sex with her? Please, dude, I know you’re an android, but you’re also kind of an adult. Please don’t make me give you the ‘birds and the bees’ talk.”

 Connor perked at the familiar, infamous ‘talk.’ “I don’t understand. What do an animal and an insect have to do with human reproduction?”

 Jackson opened his mouth to say something but came up with nothing. “I...I don’t really know. I’m eight, dude, and kind of a genius, but knowledge of adults and sex is very limited. I can only browse the Internet so far, you know?”

 Connor nodded, giving up his pursuit of truth for the time being. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one still figuring life out.

 “Oh, by the way, Norah doesn’t know I know some stuff about sex. I can’t let her know that I know a lot of stuff, you know?”

 Connor nodded and added yet another thing on the growing list of things not to bring up around Norah.

 For the next ten minutes, the only conversation they had was about their game. Jackson laughed loudly when Connor swooped around the board and captured his pieces and Jackson tried his hardest to counter his defensive technique with an offensive strategy. It wasn’t working too well.

 Connor watched the boy as he spoke enthusiastically about their game and did his best to mimic his bright smile whenever he made a move. The last three months had been strenuous and rather boring, so there hadn’t been much to really smile about. It never occurred to him that he had never really smiled before until he met Jackson who seemed to have a smile about everything.

 As another five minutes went by, Connor glanced up at the clock and noticed it was almost 5 o’clock. Hank would be home at any minute now. He informed Jackson of this and the boy leaped to his feet, frantically deciding what to do about his chess set.

 “Is...Is it alright if I leave this here for now? Norah didn’t see me bring it over here, so she won’t ask about it. Maybe we can continue tomorrow when we come over?” Jackson rushed out, nervously wringing his hands.

 Connor stayed where he was and nodded once. “Sure, that’s okay. I’ll keep my eye on it and make sure it’s alright until you return.”

 Jackson smiled again. “Thanks! I better get going now. Norah’s gonna kill me if I get home after Hank gets back.”

 Connor arched a brow at the expression. He knew humans exaggerated most of the time, but it was odd to hear it come from such a young voice.

 “Not really. She’ll just be upset and probably ground me or something. But I really gotta go now. Thanks for letting me hang out and playing chess with me!”

 Before he bolted out the door, Jackson hurried over and threw his little arms around Connor’s strong shoulders. Hank had hugged him once at Chicken Feed when he returned after assisting Markus and Jericho. Since then, he had forgotten what it was like to receive a hug or give one back.

 Still, he wanted to try. Connor reached up and placed his arms over Jackson’s and patted the boy’s shoulder. The hug was short-lived, though, and Jackson peeled himself away.

 “Bye, Connor!”

 Jackson made a beeline for the door and closed it carefully behind him as he left. Standing up, Connor made his way toward the window and watched the little boy carefully cross the street and sprint over to his house, thick, shaggy curls bouncing around the crown of his head with every move.

 Connor wasn’t quite sure what to make of his aunt or the rest of his family, but he knew he liked Jackson. He wasn’t like most children that stared when he walked by or pointed and laughed at the odd, blunt things he said. Jackson was still young and figuring out the world, but he was the odd one out amongst his peers. Perhaps that was what connected them the most.

 Hank had wanted him to make some new friends so he wouldn’t rely on him and Sumo for company, but he probably didn’t think that Jackson would be this new friend. That didn’t matter to Connor, though. All he knew was this little eight-year-old was the first human besides Hank that treated him like a person and he liked that.


End file.
